Zombie Apocalypse
by WiseGirl210
Summary: The apocalypse started three years ago. Annabeth, Luke, and Thalia Think they're alone in the world. But they're wrong. When Luke dies, Annabeth and Thalia met a man named Percy. Who promised safety and shelter. Percy was the leader of a group of survivors. This is a story of love, friendship, finding a cure, and of course ZOMBIES! PERCABETH! Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello welcome to my story. I hope you like it! **

**Annabeth's POV**

I was hanging out with some Luke and Thalia when the epidemic started. You see, Luke, Thalia, and I are runaways.

Thalia is a spunky girl you do not want to mess with. She has black hair and electric blue eyes. She has a little brother named Jason. But her mother abandoned him in the forest when little Jason was two. Thalia's mother was an actress. Keyword there WAS. The fame got to her head. She started drinking and doing drugs. Every night she would bring in a new man. She would always abuse Thalia. So Thalia ran away. That is when she met Like.

Luke is a strong blonde guy. He has blue eyes. He is two years older than Thalia and I. No one knows his story, not even me. All I know is that his father favored his other children over Luke. Eventually Luke ran away. Later, Luke and Thalia found me when I was seven.

I am Annabeth. I have curly blonde hair and grey eyes. My dad remarried a woman named Susan. When they had twins, Matthew and Bobby, I was forgotten. My dad loved his two new sons more than me. Susan hated me. She did everything in her power to make my life a living hell. But now that the epidemic is here nothing can be more of a hell than this wasteland we call Earth. But that's beside the point. I ran away and was found by Luke and Thalia. They took me in.

I was thirteen when the epidemic hit. Luke Thalia and I were at a park. It was like any normal sunny day. Suddenly, a man hobbled towards us. Only he wasn't a man. His flesh was rotting. His eyes, pure black. When he opened his mouth his teeth were a sickening color of black. All but a few strands of his hair were gone. Not only was he hideous, but his smell. It was horrible.

I had watched enough zombie movies to know what it was. I also knew scientists everywhere were experimenting. They were trying to find a way to make humans stronger. Immune to horrible never knew the side effects would be blood thirsty undead. Now they didn't have any diseases. But humans turned into the walking dead. Only living to feed on living flesh.

Luke saw this coming and sliced the vile zombie's head off. We quickly took cover. We hid in a vacant apartment and came up with a plan. We would go from store to store getting food, clothing, guns, and ammunition. We would go to the mall to get anything that could be of use. That is where I got my Ipod and Mac computer. We raided electronic stores for anything useful. We went into gun stores and when we left nothing was left. Since Luke could drive we went and got a Jack Demmer Ford.(A big truck). We didn't have to purchase anything because by the next day all of New York was turned into a zombie land. We also stole four wheelers. We ran gas stations dry. Storing all of the fuel in our new found apartment.

Eventually we moved to a small house. This became our new headquarters. We covered the windows with metal and zombie proofed the lot. We managed for years collecting recorces until Luke was bitten. That was when things got even more complicated.

**Whatcha think? Good? Bad? Don't worry the chapters will be longer. They will be atleast 1,000 words. Give me feedback. Please review favorite and follow!**

**~WiseGirl210**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello people!**

**Percy's POV**

The world wasn't always like this. The grass used to be emerald green. The skies once were the most amazing blue. There used to be clean sparkling water that needed no purification. People didn't always eat anything that moves. There used to never be 'kill or be killed' in my life. But then this fucking epidemic happened. The emerald grass has shriveled up and died. The skies are a sick brown and are coated with pollution. The water is now muddy and takes forever to purify. And the people of earth are nasty flesh-eating zombies.

I wasn't always like this. I had a loving and caring mother. I had a funny step-father who loved me. I had a strong father who was always there when I needed him. I had many friends. But then those fucking bastards ate my loving mother. Those vile creatures turned my step-father. My father disappeared. My friends either turned or were food for those creatures.

I didn't used to be a killer. I never imagined I would have to cut the head off of my friend and his girlfriend. This world has turned into a living hell. This world has changed me in a way I never would have imagined. The only good thing in it are those few living people I have found.

Leo, Jason, and Piper. I found them starving on a hill. The zombies would have killed them too. Piper and Jason are dating. And have been for years. Jason is very protective and takes care of his own. He is a natural leader. Piper is a smart beautiful young is also very persuasive. Leo is a mischievous troublemaker. He is funny and very good with mechanics.

Hazel and Frank. They are a cute couple I stumbled into in an abandoned apartment complex. Frank is a good fighter. He is strong. He has the build of a football player. Hazel knows the earth so well she could be the daughter of the roman god Pluto. She is very intelligent and classy.

Grover. He has been my best friend for as long as I can remember. We were at my house when the epidemic started. He is not particularly a fighter. But somehow when he plays music on his pipes the zombies don't move as if some invisible vine were holding them in place.

Tyson. He is my half-brother. I saw him wandering a street in New York alone. I was so happy when I found out someone in my family was alive. Tyson is really strong with his hands. He could lift up three of us without breaking a sweat.

Juniper. She was now Grover's girlfriend. I found her wandering around alone in the forest. She is very down to earth and an amazing is also the sweetest person I know.

Nico. He is my cousin. His father also disappeared. He is kind of an emo. But he can fight like hell. He has a wicked sword.

Silena and Beckendorf. They used to date. They were so sweet. When you saw them together you knew that they were ment to be.

Conner, Travis, and Katie. I found them looking for food in an old 7-11. Conner and Travis are two mischievous twins. They are always up to something. Katie is a sweet girl. She has this adorable crush on Travis. Travis also likes her back. But the two are so oblivious that they just don't notice.

Jarren. I found him lying in a helpless heap next to a body of a little girl. Later he told me it was her sister. He is quiet and is really good at sniping.

About a year into the apocalypse I had found an abandoned mansion. It has a ten foot tall brick fence surrounding the entire perimeter. A strong double gate that only opens from the inside. It was the perfect safe house against the zombies.

Did I mention that Leo is a whiz with engineering and stuff like that. I swear his father is Hephaestus. He fixed up the plumbing giving us water and the electricity. Everything was going great. Until I led a raid six months ago.

_Flashback_

_Beckendorf, Nico, and Jarren were there. We were surrounded at an old gas station. _

_Silena and Beckendorf led the zombies away. But in the prosess they were turned. About thirty minutes later they hobbled towards the group. I knew instantly something was wrong. They weren't holding hands. They weren't even walking next to each other. The graceful Silena we all knew and loved was stumbling and tripping. I knew they were turned._

_"Everyone, get back" I told the group "They have been turned." I walked up to my old friends and tried to end it quickly. In two swipes their heads were rolling._

_"Let's go."_

_End flashback_

That was six months ago. The group still hasn't recovered. We are going out on another raid tomorrow. We were going to an abandoned house in the outskirts od New York.

**Hopefully you caught on to my foreshadowing in this chapter! There was some! The character Jarren is all thanks to drpend. I am sorry if this one is short. It is still in the prologue stage.**

**Special thanks to ****drpend, Xxbethamph etaminexX, Hoii its TiffaNY, alyaJackson, katie, SONxOFxCHAOS** **for reviewing favoriting and following!**

**I love you all!**

**Please review, favorite, and follow!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello my faithful viewers! I hope to god that you all are enjoying my story! As long as there is someone to read it I will continue to write.**

**Annabeth's POV**

It was a normal friday morning. Well as normal as it gets in this filthy apocalypse. The 'sun' (I couldn't really see it thanks to the pollution. But its light was still here) tore through the curtains.

I heard voices outside. No, not the grunts and moans that zombies made. This voice was more like 'This is the last house on the block let's go.' It was a boy.

I heard someone trying to bust in through the front door. So, quietly, without waking up Thalia I crept to the front door.I opened the door and a black haired boy was running towards me. He ran into me and we tumbled to the ground.

"What the hell are you doing" I moaned trying to push the boy off of me.

"Um your alive!" He exclaimed.

"No shit Sherlock." Oh my god who the hell does he think he is. First he tries to break my door down. Then he knocks me down.

"Sorry."he said sheepishly, "I am Percy". Percy extended his hand out for me to shake.

"Annabeth" I said and took his warm hand in mine.

"Thalia! Get your ass out here! We have company!" I yelled through the house.

"SHIT! ANNABETH ARE YOU OKAY! SHIT SHIT SHIT, WHERE IS MY SPEAR!" Hehe Thalia thought the company was zombies.

"Don't worry about it just get out here!" I called after my frantic stumbled into the room wearing a black sports bra and black sweats.

"Holy crap!" she said when she saw living people in the house. Thalia soon spotted a blonde haired boy behind Percy.

"Jason?" Thalia asked,"Jason is, is that you?" The boy came out from behind Percy and Thalia's eyes bulged.

"Jason" She cried as she ran to hug the strange boy. Jason looked just as confused as I did.

"Do I know you?" He asked my friend who had her arms wrapped around him.

"You don't remember me? Its me Thalia Grace, your sister." Thalia said as tears formed in her eyes.

"Thalia?" Jason looked at his sister. Then he picked her up and spun her. "Thalia!" he exclaimed, Oh my god I thought you were dead."

"So did I."

"Look this family reunion is great and all. But can we do it in the safety of the house with the door closed." I said fearing a zombie would show its face. We walked into the house and sat down in the living room. Percy had five others with him. There was Jason, a girl with brown hair and kaleidoscope eyes, a guy with brown hair and blue eyes, a short guy wth brown hair and brown eyes, and black haired guy and black eyes.

"This is Jason, Piper (Kaleidoscope eyes), Jarren (brown hair blue eyes), Grover (short guy), and Nico (black haired guy)" Percy introduced me to his team.

"I am Annabeth and this is Thalia and L-" I began "Nevermind. Just Thalia". I looked at the ground. It has only been a week since Luke's turning. I still can't believe that he is gone.

"So, are there others?" Thalia asked, knocking me out of my trance. I blinked away the tears that were forming.

"Yea we have eight more back at the mansion." Percy said.

"I guess we should get packing then. We can join your group, right?" I said standing up.

"Sure"

"We have three four-wheelers and a truck in the garage, fuel in the attic, our food is in the kitchen. All of our guns, ammunition, and weapons are in the farthest room down the hall. And our electronics are in the room next to the weapons room." I told them. In an hour we were ready to go. I was driving a four-wheeler with Percy sitting behind me. Grover was in the truck with Jarren and all of our belongings. Piper and Jason shared a four-wheeler. And Thalia and Nico were on our third four-wheeler.

The four wheelers drove behind the truck because the driver knew where to the way there we stumbled upon a mob of thirty zombies. And did I forget to mention my four-wheeler had a built in radio that was blasting burn it to the ground by Nickleback.

**I want to end it here but you guys would eat me alive. hehe... So read on my lovelies.**

_Well its about midnight damn right we're wound up too tight!_

I sang to the music.

_I gotta fist full of whisky, the bottle just bit me"_

Percy's voice rang in my ears as he pulled out his bronze sword.

_Aw, That shit makes me bat shit crazy_

We sang. His sword was held out so that every zombie within reach of his sword lost its head.

_We've got no fear, no doubt, all-in, balls out  
We're going off tonight to kick out every light  
Take anything we want, drink everything in sight  
We're going 'til the world stops turning  
While we burn it to the ground tonight_

Zombies heads were rolling. Percy's arm that was wrapped around me tightened as we hit the first zombie.

_We're screaming like demons, swinging from the ceiling  
I got a fist full of fifties, tequila just hit me  
Oh, we got no class, no taste, no shirt, shit faced  
We got 'em lined up, shot down, firing back straight crown_

We were about half way through the everyone was singing along.

_We're going off tonight to kick out every light  
Take anything we want, drink everything in sight  
We're going 'til the world stops turning  
While we burn it to the ground tonight_

Thalia handed Nico her spear because he was unable to unsheath his sword.

_Ticking like a time bomb, drinking 'til the night's gone  
Get you hands off this glass, last call, my ass  
Well, no chain, no lock, and this train won't stop  
We got no friend, no doubt, all-in, balls out_

_We're going off tonight to kick out every light  
Take anything we want, drink everything in sight  
We're going 'til the world stops turning  
While we burn it to the ground tonight_

We were almost out of the zombie field.

_We're going off tonight to kick out every light  
Take anything we want, drink everything in sight  
We're going 'til the world stops turning  
While we burn it to the ground tonight_

We exited the zombies without any injuries. We arrived at the mansion just as the sun began to set.

"Oh my god." I stood agape outside the gates of the mansion.

"Annabeth come on. The zombies will be here soon and when they get here we want to be _inside _the gates" Percy nudged me. I nodded as the gates began to open. We got everything inside when a girl with chocolate-colored skin and beautiful brown eyes came out. She was closely followed by a big buff guy with a baby face.

"Percy, Thank god you are back. We are almost out of food. Wait, who are these two ladies?" The buff guy said.

"This is Annabeth and she is Thalia." Percy said, " Don't worry we have six months supply of food. Annabeth and Thalia were loaded with supplies.

"Well that is because we came up with a survival plan. Anyways, it is a pleasure to meet you," I paused waiting for him to give his name.

"I am Frank, and this" he wrapped his arm around the girl, "is my girlfriend, Hazel."

**So they made it to the mansion! And Percy is here! YAY! This chapter took me forever to write but it was so worth it! Please review favorite and follow!****A special thanks to drpend, riot chicks, XxbethamphetaminexX for reviewing favoriting and following!**

**Please review favorite and follow! I LOVE YOU GUYS!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I am back! For those of you who don't know I have another story called Everyone Deserves A Happily Ever After. I fust updated that one so, check it out! Thank you to those of you who reviewed. I have a goal to have 200 reviews by the end of 2013. Please help me make that happen!**

**Annabeth's POV**

Frank has a very muscular build he would be very intimidating if he didn't have a baby face. His girlfriend Hazel has elegant chocolate skin and deep brown eyes. She stood three inches shorter than her brown haired boyfriend.

"Lets go inside. Juniper is making a delicious dinner. According to Leo she is making tacos!" Hazel said warmly, "It is a pleasure to meet you Annabeth." She said offering her hand. Which I gladly accepted.

"You too, Hazel. So, where do we sleep?" I asked.

"That has yet to be we found four new people wandering the streets today while you guys were out. They also need rooms. I think we will have to go co-ed." Hazel reported to Percy. It seems as if he's the boss or something, he does seem like a sea green eyes glistened with happiness.

"Amazing! This is great." Percy said when he heard about the new comers.

"Okay so I can give you guys a tour" Percy and Nico said at the same time. Thalia and I chuckled.

"How about you each take one of us" She said, smiling. Why is she smiling. OH MY GOD! Thalia likes Nico. Oh I am soooo gonna tease her later.

"Okay come on then." Percy said leading me into the house. Why is he leading me, not Thalia. First he four wheels with me, now a tour? God boys are so confusing.

"So, this is our safe house. It's not much but we do have running water, hot and cold. Also we have electricity. So, these are the bedrooms."He said as we entered a long hallway. The floors were a dark brown with a single long white rug running down.

"We have ten bedrooms in all. We probably are going to have to start sharing pretty soon. breakfast is at 9. Lunch is at 12. And dinner is at 7. If you are late then you skip a meal." He said looking at me. Was that a smile on your face?

"Like what you see?" I asked in a teasing tone.

"No, you just have some blood on your face" Percy said. I scrunched my eyebrows in confusion before reaching up to wipe it off.

"Here" Percy said softly before running his thumb over my cheek to wipe off the blood. The weird thing is that his hand didn't leave my face. I leaned in ever so slightly. Percy leaned in and soon we were inches apart. His breath fanned across my face. I closed my eyes and closed the space between us. Just millimeters before our lips touched I heard a loud crash from below and we jumped back. I was blushing like crazy and turned to run.

"Lets go!" He yelled as we ran down stairs, weapons drawn.

**You though they were gonna kiss! You guys were wrong! Nope not yet, Annabeth has to be in denial first! hehehe.**

**Percy's POV**

We got downstairs and saw Juniper on the floor with a sack of flour under her. _Damn it Juniper! We were about to kiss! _Fine I will admit it, Annabeth is pretty cute. _Cute, That girl is freaking smokin! Did you see her chest? She has lovely curves! _The irresponsible part of my brain thought. I just told it to shut up. And I do kind of like her. _You love her! Shut up!_

"Juniper are okay?" I asked with concern in my voice. I tried not to look mad because Annabeth and I didn't get to kiss. Juniper didn't seem to notice so I am all good in the hood.

"What are you doing, carrying something so heavy?" I asked. Honestly I was worried about the girl who has my best friends heart.

"Oh no one was around. So I had to carry it." she said in a small voice.

"Here let's do it together." Annabeth said as she picked up half. Juniper and her carried the flour to a nearby pantry.

"Perce, we should get the other newbies and discuss sleeping all got in there and Percy was staring at a diagram. It looked a little like this.

, Annabeth

1. Nico, Thalia

3. Jason, Leo

4. Travis, Conner

5. Tyson, Kathrine

6. Katie, Piper

7. Hazel, Juniper

8. Frank, Jacob

9. Grover, Will

10. Jarren, Lea

Percy had a red pen in his hand and looked like he just added all of the red names.

"So we don't have enough rooms. So some of them will have to be co-ed. Sorry about that. Um so here are the arrangements. Annabeth your with me, Thalia and Nico, Tyson and Kathrine, Frank and Jacob, Grover and Will, and finally Jarren and Lea." Percy finished. Oh this seaweed brain can't get enough of me. Hehe.

I looked around and noticed the new faces. Jacob had messy brown hair that was cut just above his eyes which were a caramel brown. Will has army cut blonde hair with sky blue eyes. Lea has long brown hair and dull brown eyes. Kathrine has shoulder length blonde hair (like mine) and blue (almost grey) eyes. We could be sisters!

Since it was seven we all headed down to the dining hall to get our dinner. What Hazel said was true, there were indeed tacos. I sat down at a table in the corner with Thalia.

"So, what's up?" I asked my best friend, "Are you excited to room with _Nico_?". Thalia jerked her head up so fast I thought she would get a whiplash. Her face was bright red.

"No! I do not like him!" Thalia said softly. Hehe I didn't say anything about liking.

"I didn't say anything about liking, Thalia. But you make it sound like you are trying to keep a secret from me." she didn't say anything. "Come on Thalia, I tell you everything. I told you about my mom. I told you about Luke." I pleaded.

"Fine I like him. Just a little." Thalia admitted.

"Like who?" Nico said from behind Thalia. Oh shit...

"We were just talking about old times. Before the zombies." I quickly said so Thalia wouldn't kill me.

"Okay, Anyways, Thalia do you need me to show you to the room?" Nico asked my best friend.

"No, I was going to hang with Annie for a bit before I go to bed. But I'll call you If I need help." Thalia said to her crush.

"Don't call me Annie, Thals." I glared daggers at her.

"Fine. Fine." Thalia said.

We finished dinner around eight and were heading to my room. If only I knew what awaited me.

**So do you like? I will update Everybody Deserves A Happily Ever After tomorrow. Special thanks to drpend, Head Over Heels, hollywoods how, PJO FAN, Hoii its TiffaNY, maddie4836 for reviewing, favoriting and following. Send me OC's with personalities and how they look so I can add more people! Love you guys!  
~WiseGirl**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello my lovely readers! I will be doing a question and answer thing about myself. If you want to know anything about me, as long as it isn't too personal, I will answer it. Love you! On to the story.**

**Annabeth's POV**

The entire way up to the room I was thinking about Percy. Thalia decided that she was too tired to talk to me before we go to bed so I was alone. Ever since Percy ran into me at Thalia's and I's safe house, I was in love with Percy Jackson. It was love at first sight. He was a wonderful leader. He is an amazing fighter. What I have seen of him he is smart and funny.

**He won't be smart, just what she has seen of him. Which is not much.**

I love him. But when I opened the door to my room all thoughts of Percy Jackson being a noble and respectable man floated out the window. My eyes began to water. Right in front of my very eyes Percy and Lea sat on Percy's bed making out. Lea was pushing Percy into his bed frame. Percy looked like he was trying to push her away, but I doubt that. Percy should be strong enough to handle an 100 pound girl.

"I think I'll just sleep in Thalia's room." I announced in a broken voice. I inwardly cursed myself for being weak. Lea jumped off Percy in surprise. Percy got up right when I stormed off in the direction of Thalia's room.

"Annabeth, It's not what it looks like. I swear-" I cut him off with my voice.

"Percy I don't give a damn who you screw. Just have the fucking decency not to do it in front of your room-mate. Screw your slut in the janitors closet, for all I care!" I screamed at Percy. When I burst into Thalia's room people began to file out of their rooms to find out what the commotion was. Percy stood there in the hallway, shell-shocked.

Meanwhile I was crying into Thalia's shoulder.

"Shhh, honey. Don't worry about it, he is just a jack ass." Thalia said soothingly. I didn't mind Nico seeing me like this because before all of this his dad, Hades, was my mother, Athena's uncle.

"T-they w-were..." I trailed off, "Th-They didn't c-care i-if I w-was t-there o-or n-not."I started to sob to my best friend.

"Nico, take her. I am gonna go talk to your sorry excuse for a leader." You could see the anger radiating off her. Her eyes turned into a blue storm of anger. You could practically see sparks of angry lightning emating from her being.

"O-Okay" Nico stuttered obviously scared of angry Thalia.

**Crap! Percy is gonna freaking die!**

**Thalia's POV**

No one messes with Annabeth. That girl is innocent to all things pervy. That sick bastard destroyed the shelter Annabeth worked so hard to build.

"Percy Fucking Jackson! What the hell did you and your fucking slut do!" My scream filled the building.

"Is that all I am to you people, a slut?" Lea's annoying voice entered my ears, "I mean seriously Annabeth, Percy, and now you."

I grabbed Lea bu the collar of her shirt and held her an inch off the ground. I slammed her body into a wall and kept my grip tight on her shirt.

"Look, slut, you don't want to FUCKING MESS WITH ME!" I screamed at her. I threw her to the ground and she scurried out of the room like a cockroach. People were gathered at the door, but no one dared step inside. I began to walk into the direction of one, Percy Jackson.

"You are the second boy who has done that to Annabeth. Should I fucking feet your shitty body to the zombies?" I said in a deathly calm voice.

"I-It wasn't my fault. S-She threw herself at me. I l-like Annabeth a lot. I-I would n-never dream of hurting her." Percy stuttered out. I grabbed him by the collar and pulled him down to my level.

"I am so fucking sick of Annabeth getting hurt because of men. Get this through your disgraceful brain. If you EVER hurt her again. The zombie's will have a satisfying dinner. Do you understand?" I said my voice calm and angry at the same time. He nodded. I punched his stomach so hard he doubled over in pain. I walked out of the room. People parted so I could get through. Annabeth stumbled out of my room. She still looked broken, but talking with Nico must have helped her.

"Thalia, don't hurt Percy. The slut is on steroids." She said in an empty voice. She cried her heart out.

**Annabeth's POV**

Nico knew Lea before the epidemic and he told me that she was on steroids. He saw her shoot something into her arm while he was walking upstairs.

**I don't really know how steroids work. Sorry if I am wrong.**

He said she was probably still on the drug. Which explains why Percy couldn't do anything. The look in Thalia's eyes told me that he was already hurt.

"It's okay." I told her as I stumbled towards my room. Percy was lying on the floor coughing.

"Annabeth, I am so sorry. I tried to *cough* push her off. She was to *cough* too strong." Percy told me.

"Hey it's okay. She is on steroids. It's not your fault." I soothed him. I moved his head into my lap. I don't know how but I am really smart. Like I know every way to heal anything, well if it's known to man. If this epidemic hadn't happened, I could be a doctor. But I had wanted to be an architect. I worked my magic hands and soon Percy stopped coughing.

**I know healing is an Apollo trait, but you have to be smart to be able to heal, right?**

"Thanks." He said to me as I helped him sit up.

"Anytime." I said. I helped him to his bed and sat him down.

"We have to kick her out. I simply won't have anyone on drugs near you guys." Percy said as he brushed a hair out of my face.

"Do you want me to go get her?" I asked.

"Help me to my office please. We need to talk first." Percy said to me. So I helped him to his office and sat him down into a chair behind a desk. The desk was littered with maps and an old computer.

"We have extra laptops in the supplies that was brough from mine and Thalia's house." I said to him.

"Okay, but right now, sit down." Percy told me. I did as I was told and he began.

"Could you be my right hand man, err, woman? My right hand man passed away a month away. I need someone to help organize raids and strategize and stuff."

"Really? I would love to. But um first we meed to handle Lea." I accepted. Score! I love stratagizing.

"Right, can you go get her?" Percy asked me. I nodded before turning and walking in the direction of her room. When I walked in Jarren was glaring at her.

"Lea, Percy would like to speak with you, Jarren could you come. She is on steroids and I don't think I can handle that." I said in a calm voice.

"Gladly." Jarren grabbed her arms like he was a police officer. We walked to the office in silence.

Percy sat with his elbows on his desk. His hands were clasped under his chin. He looked up and saw us. I walked over and stood on the side of his desk. Jarren sat Lea into one of the chairs in front of the desk.

"Thank you Jarren. You may leave, we have it under control now." Percy said in a stern voice. He said it while looking at Lea with distaste.

"Anytime, Perce." Jarren said to a very serious Percy. Jarren left the room and Percy turned to Lea.

"Well Lea, I understand you are on steroids." Percy said in a harsh tone. Lea snorted.

"You thin that's all I'm on?! Honey in my system right now are steroids, heroine, meth, and a little ecstasy. Oh and a smidge of alcohol." the slut said.

"Well, you have been exiled. I simply cannot have a drug addict in the midst of my family. You must leave immediately." Percy's tone of voice was serious and disgusted.

"Whatever, who needs you." Lea said, "Oh and Annabeth, your a bitch!" She started laughing.

A half hour later the gated opened just enough for her.

"Oh great, Percy, I have nothing to screw. I need to screw something at least once a day." She complained. Yup she is high.

"Oh wait, there's a zombie right there. Hey zombie come have sex with me!" She called after the undead. Well long story short, she was eaten alive. Her screams echoed through the night. Percy and I walked to our room and fell asleep instantly. I'm not kidding, we closed the door turned the light off and passed out on the floor.

**Lea is a bitch. I am glad she's dead. Thank god! Who else thought she was annoying as hell. Anyways, you can ask me anything and I will answer in the chapters! Special thanks to Nobody95, DaFanFicCr itic, veryfunny, Kim3375, AshleyDaughterofApollo for reviewing favoriting and following. LOVE YOU GUYS!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello my loves! Sorry for the late update.**

Annabeth's POV

I woke up feeling really sore. Well, that's to be expected when you sleep on the wooden floor. I was oddly warm with slight pressure wrapping around my waist. I woke up and my face was greeted by a dark shirt. Crap, this is Percy. Regretfully, I awoke him from his deep slumber by slapping his cheek. But not before kissing his forehead. What I'm in love. _I did not day that, fordet I said that. I don't love him, right?_

"Wha?" He said opening his eyes. Then his eyes focused on me and he quickly let me go from his warm jumped to his feet.

"Sorry" he murmured trying to hide the deep red on his cheeks.

"It's okay." I shrugged, "People do all kinds of things when your asleep. At least you're not as bad as Luke". I shuddered at the memory.

"What did Luke do?" Percy questioned.

"That my dear, is for another time." I said poking his nose on the word 'dear'.

Swiftly, I walked out the door. I skipped in the direction of the dining area for breakfast. Juniper made some delicious looking pancakes. Where she got the ingredients, I shall never know.

"Hey Kathrine, Jacob." I greeted the pair as I sat down.

"Hello Annabeth." Kathrine said.

"You guys are such a cute couple." Piper cooed sitting down with Jason following behind. The pair blushed deeply.

"We are going on a raid soon." Jason said, "Unfortunately six months isn't to far off." Jason said.

"I will just have to talk to Percy and come up with a plan then." I said standing up and walking towards Percy. I leaned down so I could talk quietly to only him.

"After breakfast we need to come up with a raid plan." Percy shuddered. Oops I surprised him a bit.

"Okay my office after breakfast" He said in the same hushed tone. A smirk played on his face. I walked back towards the table I was sitting at earlier when I heard it.

A moan came from the hallway. I cursed under my breath. I looked around the room. Everyone's here, it's a zombie.

"There is a zombie in the hallway." I announced before taking my knife out of my pocket. Great, I am the only person here with a weapon except for Thalia who had a gun and a bow with arrows.

"Everyone except for Thalia go gather everything we are moving." I said miving towards the hallway.

Thalia ran by my side out the door. There was a group of four zombies in the hall way. In an instant, they were dead. We looked for the place they could get in from when we spotted a hole in the ground. Another zombie came out, before I could react it swiped at me ripping my shirt down the middle (vertically) so you could see my pink sports bra. Thank the lord my shirt was baggy. The hole was big. And it was deep. There must have been spiders in it. I stepped back.

**Have you guys seen the third resident evil movie? The bathroom/shower scene. Well it was like that.**

"Yeah definitely moving." I said to Thalia.

Within the hour everything was scrambled into the garage. Other then the vehicles we brought there were two big piled everything in. Percy was sitting behind me, I had abandoned my cut shirt and was in shorts and a sports bra. We drove out. Thalia was in a big truck with Nico and Jarren. She swerved in front of Percy and I (we were in the front on our four-wheeler) and broke the gate down. We drove into the streets.

"Percy give me my phone, It's in my front pocket" I said. I needed to call Thalia and the others in the cars to tell them to follow me. Percy's hand ventured too far up and ended up touching my stomach. There was a murmured 'sorry' ans my phone was held in front of me by Percy's hand. I made the calls and started driving in the direction I knew all to well.

"Where are we going." Percy yelled over the strong wind.

"An old army base" I yelled back.

His arms tightened around my bare waist when we saw a giant Zombie hoard. Jarren leaned out his window and began sniping like there was no tomorrow. Percy held out his sword like before. I steered with one hand and shot with the other. Piper was focused on draving and Jason was doing the same thing Percy was. Travis was standing up through the roof in the jeep with his brother shooting everyone in sight. Well lets just say everyone was either killing or driving, or both.

Problems began to happen when we reached the middle of the hoard.

Two of the four wheelers ran out of gas. Mine was one of them. The trucks drove in circles around us trying to make a clearing to fight in hand to hand combat.

Kathrine was wielding two knifes like she was born two. Her movements seemed more like a dance then a fight. Jacob was equipped with a shotgun. The sound battle spread throughout New York. Will, Juniper, and Katie were scrambling to refill the four wheelers. Nico and Thalia were moving as one killing machine. Leo was bashing zombies on the head with a hammer. Jason and Percy were standing back to back annihilating zombies with swords. The Stoll brothers were shooting like there was no was punching the zombies heads in. Piper was using a dagger like me. Hazel and Frank were shooting bullets into the undead's brains, like the Stolls (Conner and Travis). Grover was somehow slowing the zombies down with music. We killed about half of the dead bastards when they began to overwhelm us.

"Annabeth, before we die, I need to tell you something." Percy yelled from over the battlefield.

"What? I scream back to him. I was eager to know what he needed to say.

"I, I l-" Percy was cut off by a psycho laugh and a motorcycle.

**Whatcha think! Sorry for the late update. So I am still doing that question answer thing, so feel free to ask me stuff. Also if you ever need someone to talk to I am here. I know from experience that life is almost NEVER perfect. If you want me to tell you my story I can, just ask. Special thanks to...**

**Bookluver1 32, TLOZ-LINK, DaFanFicCritic, BritneyGuerrero, molleytree, son of Kronos, hollywoodshow, GirlWithTh eRainbowCo loredWings**

**for reviewing, favoriting, and following. Love you!**

**Please review favorite and follow.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I am so sorry for how long it took me to update! I had this HUGE 5 page essay to write and I had to get it done. But without any further adew, The next chapter!**

**Annabeths POV**

The crazy laughing and motorcycle came closer.

"Die Bitches!" a woman screamed. The motorcycle came into view and a woman with a gun in one hand and the handle of the motorcycle in another. Someone sat behind her shooting zombies left and right. Kathrine and Jacob were surrounded. I ran to their aid. I killed anything that got in my way. When I reached the fighting pair I noticed Kathrine unconscious on the ground and Jacob protecting her by killing anything that got near him.

"WILL KATHRINE'S HURT!" I screamed. We needed to help her. The to girls on the motorcycle got off and started to fight. An hour later the hoard was diminished to one zombie. Percy sliced its head off.

"Did she get bitten?" I asked Jacob as soon as I got the chance.

"No One pushed her to the ground and she hit her head." Jacob said worry reflected in his eyes. I walked up to the two new girls.

"Hi I'm Annabeth, you could say I am the lieutenant here." I said and offered my hand.

"I'm Ash, and this is my sister Alli" Ash said, shaking my hand. She had long dark wavy hair that reached her mid-back. She was as pale as a ghost. Her eyes were a light sky blue. She was wearing a black tank top with a jean vest. Her jeans were blue with blood stains.

Alli had honey brown hair that reached her lower back in long curly locks. She had blue eyes (like Ash's). Her skin had a very slight tan to it. Her hot pink tank top was a little scratched up. She wore a black, unzipped jacket and black shorts. They looked like sisters.

Wait Kathrine has those same eyes.

"Do you have a sister?" I asked.

"Yeah, Cat, but she went by Kathrine, if you didn't know her." Alli said and tears rushed to her eyes.

"Well she's knocked out right now but if you want you can say hi." I said turning.

"Where is she?" Ash asked excitement laced through her every word."

"That guy with blonde hair, he's crouching." I said pointing to Will. The two sisters ran to reunite with the third.

When Kathrine, I mean Cat, woke up we headed towards the base.

"We have to stop here for the night!" I yelled over the wind and turned towards a hotel. We parked in the open so we could get to the vehicles quicker.

"We are staying here for the night. We will stay in two hotel rooms, Boys and Girls. Third Level. Boys find your room then come to the girls room, I need to talk to you guys." I instructed. We headed in our separate ways. Ten minutes later the guys came. When everyone got situated I started.

"When the epidemic happened, my step mother was a scientist at a top-secret US Government group called S-7.

**Who's seen Transformers? I see those hands!**

"They were top-secret scientists, they were experimenting with the human anatomy. They were trying to find a vaccine that would prevent diseases. That would make the human race stronger. There were side effects. I think you know them. Blood thirsty, flesh-eating, undead. The epidemic got out. But these experiments were done seventy miles away from base in a place called the hive.

**And that is resident Evil.**

"When it got out The base was closed, shut off from the world. It was to be used as a safe house from the epidemic. Located directly under the Hoover Dam, S-7's base is the size of the White House. All 21 of us will fit. There is also the materials needed to make a cure. That is where we are headed. The Hoover Dam." I finished.

"So, your step-mother helped create zombies?" Leo asked.

"Is that all you got from that? God you should be our test subject for creating a cure." Piper piped up **(hehe pipier piped up). **

"Anyways, how long until we get there?" Percy asked.

"At the pace we are going, about a week. Maybe longer. But there should be food there and other needed stuff." I said. We should get to bed.

."On second thought we should all just stay here for the night. In that case if a zombie comes we all know." I said, I didn't really wanted to be left to Piper with girl talk about Percy. We stayed the night in the hotel. When I woke I saw Juniper curled up with Grover. It was so sweet. They were awake, talking.

"I want a family, Grover. I want a daughter named Daisy. And a son named deciduous, I want to call him Dez for short. I wanna be married. I don't want to be here." Juniper whispered.

"Tell you what, When we are 18 in six months we will get married. And then we can have kids. If Hover Dam is as safe as Annabeth says there should be no problem." Grover whispered back. They are so cute. I went back to sleep. The next time I woke was when Percy's face was centimeters from mine.

He started to wake up, I quickly closed my eyes and pretended to sleep.

**Percy's POV**

I woke up to Annabeth's beautiful face right next to mine. I thought she was asleep, and I couldn't hold myself back.

"I love you" I whispered. Her beautiful grey eyes fluttered open.

"You do?" she breathed. Shit, she is awake.

**And there you go. A beautiful cliffhanger. How is it so far. I am still doing the question answer thing. But like I did in my other story I will tell you about myself, I am blonde, I have blue eyes. In stormy weather they are grey. I am really pale due to Washington weather. I speak Latin. I have been vegetarian for two and a half years. Ask any question. Special thanks to**

**hollywoodshow, Iamtheawesomelikepotatoes, alyaJackson, WolfGirl57, hija del ma, DatBoulder, drpend**

**for reviewing favoriting and following.**

**Please review favorite and follow. I will update in five reviews. LOVE YOU!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I am so sorry it took me so long to update! But I have a reason, I was gone ALL Friday, I went to the Sakura-con all saturday, I was with family Sunday, I was sick monday, and I was working on a project till 12 am yesterday. And this took me a long time to write due to writers block. But I shall prevail! (I have been watching too much Lord of The Rings.)**

Percy's POV

"You do?" Annabeth said. Shit, she's awake.

"Um, yeah?" I said but I sounded more like I was asking a question. I was blushing a deep red.

"Okay." She said and snuggled into my chest. Her blonde curles covered her angelic face. My heart dropped when Annabeth didn't say it back. God, I am so heartbroken now.

"I love you too" she whispered before sleeping again. My Annabeth entered dreamland. Yes MY Annabeth. And, my ego is back. My heart was fluttering about in my chest. She said it! She loves me! This world isn't entirely a hell hole! I kissed her forehead and wrapped my arms around her small body. Slowly but surely, I drifted off to a deep dreamless sleep.

LINE BREAK

I awoke with Annabrth's warm form missing. I jumped up and searched for Annabeth. I opened the bathroom door, but she wasn't there. I left the room and ran straight to the lobby. There she sat looking innocently through papers.

She had changed. Her hair was in a pony tail. She was wearing a red shirt and short jean shorts. She had a stack of papers in her lap as she sat kriss cross.

I snuck around her and whispered into her ear, "I love you".

Annabeth turned to face me and smiled at me. Her grey eyes showed happiness. She was so beautiful when she smiled.

"God, your beautiful." She whispered. Our faces were inches apart. I leaned in. Centimeters. millimeters.

"Percy, Annabeth, we need to leave soon." Cat said, interrupting us, "Sorry did I just ruin the moment? Oh god, I'm so sorry." She apologized a million times before walking away with a face, red with embarrassment.

When Cat was gone Annabeth and I burst into a laughing fit. Don't get me wrong I was disappointed that I didn't kiss her but Cat's face was priceless. She was only 15, so, we might have scarred her. But, it was hella funny.**(I doubt it, hehe)**

"So we should go get ready to depart. I want to make it to Arkansas by the end of the day." Annabeth said, leaving the premises.

"But we are only in West Virginia." I complained.

"It's possible, we can do it." She said over her shoulder before she disappeared up the stairs. I don't think she notices the way her hips sway sexily when she walks.

LINE BREAK

Annabeth's POV

Within the hour we were suited up and ready to head out. We were heading towards Little Rock, Arkansas. I have complete faith we will make it by sundown.

I stepped outside only to met with a hideous creature.

"What do you want Jarren." I asked the hopeless boy.

"Nothing it's just that, well. What do you see in Percy?" said boy asks. God, I see everything in Percy.

"He is natural, and doesn't try to get my attention. Now go and help Alli, it looks like she needs help with that crate." I ordered. Percy walked out of the building and made sure the crew was ready to go.

"I missed you this morning." Percy whispered in my ear as he sat behind me on the four-wheeler.

"I missed you too, but you have me now." I whispered back to him. Percy tightened his grip on my waist, and I started the engine.

"Follow me" I yelled to the rest of our family. Yes I admit it, we are like a family. I love them all. We are most definately a functioning family.

I drove off in the lead straight towards Arkansas.

LINE BREAK

We saw our first Zombie in Kentucky. I ran him over. Once you get out in the middle of nowhere there really aren't any zombies. But that doesn't stop me from being careful.

Cat's POV

Oh. My. God. I get to ride with Jacob! His strong arms wrap around my small waist perfectly. His warm breath fanned across my exposed neck. Suddenly, his face was buried into the crook of my neck.

"What do I smell good or something?" I asked Jacob with a blush on my cheeks. Jacob looked up, completely unfazed by my comment.

"Your breath-taking" He whispered before kissing my neck.

"J-Jacob I need to focus on driving."I stuttered out.

"Right, sorry." He murmured, "I love you".

I almost crashed, no joke. I swerved towards Annabeth and Percy.

"I-I love you to" I whispered back. I can practically see him smirking.

"Oh yeah, and what's with your outfit?" Jacob questioned completely changing the subject. I looked down and saw my unzipped white sweat shirt revealing a black sports bra. My shorts were a dark blue. Jacob's fingers were drawing circles on my bare stomach. Shit. Eyes on the road!

CRASH!

**You guys must hate me. Sorry it took so long to update. I really am, I am just very busy. Special thanks to**

**Saiyans, Elena C. Jackson , Anonymoustfan, alyaJackson, drpend , Anna-Daughter-ofWisdom12, hollywoodshow , mirto30**

**for reviewing favoriting and following.**


	9. Chapter 9

**It seems like I have been updating late a lot recently, and for that I apologize. I am a very busy person. It may not seem like it but I do have a very demanding life. I wish I could update quicker, but I cannot find the time. But I am back.**

**Also to those of you who want longer chapters I will not comply. I am busy, I can barely find the time to update as is, and I am already making reasonably long chapters. But I still love you, I can understand that you want longer chapters and I am sorry that I cannot make that happen.**

**Cat's POV**

I heard a loud crash and flew into the air. I fell hard onto the earth. The last thing I heard was Jacob screaming my name before I blacked out.

**Will's POV**

I was riding with Ash and Alli in the jeep behind Cat and Jacob. Their four-wheeler steered into the direction of the ruins of a side walk. The four-wheeler hit the rubble and flipped over the two riders. I stopped the car and ran towards the wreck as the four-wheeler skidded to a stop ten feet away from the two.

"CAT" Jacob yelled. The boy made his way over to the limp body of our blonde friend. I reached Cat's side and opened my first aid kit. Alli and Ash were screaming and crying, Jarren and Leo were holding them back so I could operate on their sister. Jacob was mumbling on about how it was his fault. I looked over the damage on Cat. She had a long cut running down her side from a sharp rock. She had scrapes all over her body. She had a large gash on her shoulder. I got to work o cleaning the wounds. Annabeth came to help me with stitching up her side. I wrapped up her shoulder and upper body in gauze. I stood up and began barking orders.

"Jarren, Carry Cat to the jeep and lay her down in the back seats. Jacob, I need to look over her wounds. Percy and Jason, bring the four-wheeler back here for Leo to fix up. Annabeth scout for somewhere to stay the night close by with Thalia and Nico, Cat can't travel anywhere tonight. Juniper prepare something to snack on we are going to need a bit of extra energy." When I finished I tended to Jacobs wounds. He was mostly fine all I had to do was clean a few scrapes and wrap his chest and shoulder in gauze.

"Can I go see her?" Jacob asked, motioning towards Cat.

"Fine, but don't disturb her. She is very hurt."Percy and Jason were helping Leo fix the four-wheeler. And Juniper was talking to Grover as she cut up some fruit.

Soon Annabeth, Thalia, and Nico were back from their scouting.

"We found a secure house down the road a bit, it's small but it will work." Annabeth reported, "Oh, and thanks for taking control earlier. We all would have panicked."

"Don't mention it." I said before informing Percy.

**Annabeth's POV**

After I talked to Will, he walked over to Percy and they began to talk. Percy cleared his throat loudly to get the attention of the group.

"Okay so Annabeth, Thalia, and Nico found somewhere we can stay at close by. It's small but secure enough to stay the night." Percy announced to the rest of the group, "After we have a small snack, thanks to Juniper, we have to move on. The sun is going to go down soon." I don't think the Seaweed Brain knows it, but he is a natural leader. _And he is so hot _The immature part of my brain thought.

I was running to the four-wheeler when I slammed into someone.

"Sorry" I mumbled as I looked into the sea-green eyes of one Percy Jackson.

"No, it was my fault. You have nothing to be sorry for." Percy said, putting his warm hand on my cheek.

Percy and I walked over to our four-wheeler, hand in hand. I made eye contact with Thalia and her eyes asked _Are you together now?_

I nodded my head and she randomly fist-pumped screaming 'FINALLY!' Everyone looked at her and she turned a dark shade of red.

LINE BREAK

We finally made it to the house. I got off my bike and walked over to the front door. I opened to door with ease and stepped inside.

"Who's there?" A masculine voice asked from the shadows.

"I'm Annabeth, we are just looking for a place to stay the night. None of us are infected." I assured the voice.

"Alright, come on in. How many?" He asked stepping out. His dark brown hair went into his crystal blue eyes. He was very thin and looked like he hadn't had a proper meal in a while. His tall figure towered over me. His clothes were all black and his jeans had blood stains on them. His pale skin was scar covered.

"Twenty one" I responded as the group filed in.

"Holy shit, I didn't know there were that many left in the world!" He exclaimed.

""Hi I'm Percy, and you are?" Percy asked the boy, well young man.

"Hayden. How old are you guys?" Hayden said.

"The oldest is Ash, she's twenty-two" Percy answered as Ash walked in wearing A black sports bra under a jean vest. her black pants were short only going to mid-calf. Hir long dark brown hair was in a high pony tail and her bangs fell into her eyes.

"What about me?" She asked looking at Percy.

"Nothing, just that you're the oldest in the group being twenty-two."

"Don't remind me of how old I am. When did I get so old anyways." Ash moaned.

"Don't worry, you're not that old. I'm twenty-three." Hayden said.

"See Ash you aren't the oldest person in the world! Now let's join the rest of the group." I said cheerily.

LINE BREAK

Cat's POV

"Jacob stop." I giggled to boy who was sitting next to me playing with my hair.

"C'mon, you know you like it!" he said, still playing with my hair.

"Yeah, but still! Last time you flirted with me, we almost died." I said turning to him.

"Don't worry I won't let you die." He said kissing me softly. I blushed. My first kiss, and it's during a zombie apocalypse. This will be a story to tell to my kids. When this things over, I want a family, and a nice house with a beautiful garden.

"Hey, love, stop spacing." Jacob said waving a hand in my face.

**I am so sorry for the late update! I'm just gonna update weekly thanks to homework and crap. But I have a reason for the late update, I HAVE ANOTHER PROJECT! And My partner is a first class ass hole. He got into an argument with my sister at my house about religion! I am not against super religious people it's just that He is annoying about it. I mean I'm agnostic and religious people don't bother me, but he is a freaking ass! Anyway, tell me who your favorite character is in this story or someone who you want me to write a chapter for and I will do it! Special thanks to**

**Thatonenam e, oaktavor , Elena C. Jackson, Random Reader 14, SassCass, hollywoodshow, gabeDJ**

**for reviewing favoriting and following. Still waiting for questions about me and sorry again it took me so long to get this up! LOVE YOU!**


	10. Chapter 10

**It's been so long! I am so sorry it took me forever. But good news is that my science project is over! I thank all of you who have stuck with my story, I know my terrible updating habits are hard to put up with. I also have a beta-reader, hollywoodshow  
Care to say any words hollywood?  
hollywoodshow:Hello to be here, always been a dream of mine.  
IMPORTANT!:What is your favorite OC character in this story?  
Cat's POV  
**"What are we gonna do after the epidemic is over?" I asked the beautiful man next to me.  
"I am gonna get a house and if you will allow it, make you my wife." Jacob said confidently. I turned a bright red and he lightly kissed me. A kiss that lifted me off my feet and landed me on cloud 9. I nodded my head and Jacob hugged me close into his chest.  
I looked and saw Annabeth kneeling in Percy's arms, crying into his chest. Percy locked eyes with me as I was standing up to ask what it was that made Annabeth cry. The look in his eyes clearly said, Stay.  
"What's going on?"I asked Jacob gesturing towards Annabeth and Percy.  
"I don't know. But if they wanted to tell us then they would." Jacob said pulling me close into his chest.  
"Dad." I heard Annabeth whisper. I strained my ears to hear them.  
"It's okay. He lived a good life." Percy whispered back.  
"But, why him. How could Susan do such a thing?" Annabeth asked Percy. She pulled away and looked into his eyes.  
"It's not nice to eavesdrop, Cat." Jacob said nuzzleing my blonde hair.  
"Okay, come on let's go get something to eat."I said pulling him up and into the kitchen where we found Thalia.  
"Are you two finally together?" Thalia asked us, putting down her mug with what appears to be hot cocoa in it.  
"Yeah. Do you have any more of that." I asked hopefully pointing at the mug.  
"Yeah, le'me make some" Thalia chuckled. It's been three years since I have had hot cocoa.  
**Annabeth's POV**  
My step mother, Susan was part of a team of scientists who invented the virus. While the virus was in the final stages the team realized that they needed an actual human being to test the virus. It was originally supposed to make the human race more immune to dieases such as AIDs or cancer. But instead it created zombies.  
One night I was going to return home to surprise my dad. But I heard yelling and screaming coming from my father and Susan. So I decided to stay on the run. A few days later was the day I encountered my first zombie with Thalia and Luke.  
When we got here I was talking to Jayden with Percy. He said a male zombie had attacked him and a phone fell out of it's pocket. The phone had been off for the whole epidemic so it had some battery life left. The phone was wiped except for one voice message.  
Upon hearing the voice I discovered that it was my father's phone.  
"I am Fredrick Chase. My wife is a scientist. She was on the team that came up with a vaccine. She showed it to me. Somehow, I could tell what it would do. The vaccine will create a Zombie Apocalypse. She won't believe me and the government is forcing me to become a test subject. I was almost able to create an anti-virus. It is on computer 1123 in HQ. HQ is under the Hoover Dam. The file the anti-virus is under is named Annabeth Chase+. Whoever hears this, it's up to you to save the world from total annihilation." The message ended and I started to cry into Percy's shirt.  
I fell to my knees and he followed me down, whispering comforting words in my ear. He was telling me how strong, smart, and brave my dad was. Never once did he tell me it was okay, because it's not. My father was the first zombie because my step-mother forced him to be. He told her what it would do, but she didn't care. My dad almost cured the hell-hole we call earth.  
"We have to leave, ASAP." I looked at Percy with teary eyes.  
"Okay, I'll check with Leo and see when we can leave." He hugged me and stood up to talk to Leo.  
I walked into the kitchen where I saw Thalia making hot cocoa while talking to Cat and Jacob.  
"Hey Annabeth-" Thalia stopped midsentance when she saw me, "Are you okay?" I shook my head no, and she gathered me into a hug saying 'Oh honey, who do I need to kill'  
"Could you re-kill my step-mother?" I asked.  
"What did you find out?"  
"Not here." I gave a glance at the pair who were holding hands.  
She finished the hot cocoa's and we left to an old, dust covered room. I told her everything. Tears welded up into her eyes because she knew my father too. We both loved him. The reason I ran away was because of my step-mother, not him.  
"Oh my god, Annabeth-" She was cut off by Nico and Percy walking into the room.  
They ran to our sides. Nico awkwardly held Thalia while Percy held me. I wonder when Thals and Nico will get together?  
"I'm fine. Your such a Seaweed Brain, Percy." I chuckled as I blinked the last few tears away.  
"You worry me, you know that?" Percy wiped the last few tears away. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Nico brifly kiss Thalia. I caught Thalia's eye. She turned a bright shade of red.  
"Let's give them some privacy." I whispered to Percy as I took his hand and led him out of the room.  
"There she is." Jason said with a smile plastered onto his face. What's the big deal, it's only me?  
"Happy Birthday, Annabeth!" Jason said and everyone started clapping.  
"What? Wait, how do you guys know? I almost forgot myself." I said confusion etched its way across my face.  
"Thalia!" Jason said. I nodded my head, understanding now, how they knew. God I haven't celebrated my birthday in 3 years. After eating cake and and talking Percy took me away and we went outside.  
Where are all the zombies. Oh right, we are in the middle of nowhere...  
Then out from the bushes burst a zombie. Percy killed it with a flick of his sword and we continued walking.  
A lake surrounded by cherry blossom trees that were blooming came into vision. The moonlight reflected off of the glass-like surface of the water. A breeze picked up and pink flower pedals danced from the trees to the water.  
"Oh my god, Percy how did you find this place?" I asked the boy of my dreams. Dont tell him I said 'boy of my dreams' his ego is too big already...  
"Magic. That's not all, I want to show you something but you can't freak out. I nodded and he took my hand. We walked to the edge of the lake and he picked me up bridle style. Then he walked into the water. What the hell? Wait no he is walking on the water! Holy Shit! I jumped and he chuckled.  
"You are the only person I have showed this to." Percy whispered. I wrapped my arms around his neck and whispered, "Your like me" We stopped in the middle of the lake and he stood me on his feet so I wouldn't fall into the water.  
"Really, What can you do?" Percy whispered. Our faces were inches apart.  
"I have Dyslexia, but I can read, sort of. I have a hat that maked me turn invisible, and I can read ancient greek. Do you know why we are like this?" I asked, already knowing the answer.  
"No." Percy said, sliding his warm hand under the fabric covering my back to get a better grip of me. He pulled my waist towards him while my hands rested on his chest pushing my chest and head six inches away so we could talk.  
"Some of the others are like this to. My mother is Athena. Did you happen to never meet your dad when you were young?" I asked. He may be Lord Poseidon's lost son.  
"Yeah, how did you-"  
"Your father is Posiden. Congrats, your a demigod." He almost dropped me.  
"I'm a what?" I explained what I ment while he looked at me. He looked like he belived me.  
I'm sure you all remember how Annabeth explained it in the books, same way just they are standing on the lake. And if you haven't read the books, What the hell are you doing, read them! They are amazing!  
"It all makes sense now. Annabeth, I-"  
"I love you Percy Jackson. I love you with all my heart." I crashed my lips onto his. My first kiss sent my head spinning.

The breeze picked up again and flower pedals swirled around us like Aeolus granted the winds so the world would be perfect for this moment. His lips, warm, soft, and perfect, moved against mine. One of his arms were wrapped tightly around my waist, while the other was holding my back, pushing me closer. I wrapped my arms around his neck and tangled them in his jet-black hair. He lifted me off my feet and I parted my lips. I was more or less in heaven. Or I guess Elysium. We parted and the cherry blossom pedals still floated in the wind. I could here Aphrodite squealing from her throne. _You guys are better than Helen and Paris! _Her voice rang out in my head.

Shut up and leave me alone for a bit. You can squeal all you want later! She left my head and Percy spoke.  
"I love you. I know this sounds crazy, but when all of this is over, do you want to get married?" Percy said, pink tinted his cheeks.  
"Why wait, we will pass a ring store soon, and we can be unofficially married. Besides we might not live until all of this was over. And when all of this is over we can have an official wedding." I beamed at him. He kissed me again and whispered 'yes' on my lips.  
**There you go! Its extra long because I was away for a while and there is A LOT of Percabeth in here! OMFG THEY ARE GETTING MARRIED!  
I was planning on killing Cat at some point, but now that her and Jacob are together, I don't want to.I'll just kill someone else. And to the girl sent the OC I have a plan to bring her in, it will just take time. So, yeah, here it is.  
Special thanks to  
awoody8, Shandia99, blankslate 37 , Isi Writer , . 79, hollywoodshow, Me Myself and Not You, Anonymous123, DrewTheSea gull , TotallyAwe some, GinaOlga, son of chaos2000  
For reviewing favoriting and following! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry it took so long to update! I am very busy! So yeah, also, to the asshole who sent the flame, go fuck yourself. I do not appreciate you telling me how to write MY story in the way you did. You could have asked me to make them mortal again. I am sure I could find a scenario to fix it. But telling me "****you know, it was all going good, but making them demigods just fucked up this story." Is not okay with me. If you guys agree with me review telling me. If you think I am in the wrong, tell me and I will immediately apologize. Sorry I just had to get that off my chest.**

**Annabeth's POV**

Oh. My. God. I'M ENGAGED! TO PERCY! I wrapped my arms tighter around Percy's neck and kissed him. I poured my love, happiness, and the rest of my feelings into the kiss. Percy pulled me closer (if possible). He licked my lower lip and started running kisses down my exposed neck. I tangled my hands into is hair and gasped when he bit my ear. I forgot what was happening and my instinct yelled zombie. Me, being an idiot, jumped back off of Percy's feet, and into the lake.

"Annabeth!" Percy yelped and dived in after me. Seconds later we emerged from the water. Percy was dry. Damn him for being son of Poseidon! Percy pulled us back under and made an air bubble around our bodies giving us privacy from the world above.

"You okay?" Percy asked me when our eyes met.

"Sorry I thought when you bit my ear, it was a zombie." I said quietly as my cheeks began to burn.

"Like this?" Percy leaned in and nipped my ear again. I gasped again, but I didn't jump back. I mumbled a 'yeah' as Percy continued to kiss my neck. I adjusted my self in the bubble so that i was on top of Percy and kissed him on the lips. Kissing him was an utter ecstasy, our bodies fit perfectly together. I had my hands tangled in his hair and his back was against the side of the bubble. When his tongue slipped into my mouth I thought about how I had only kissed Percy. Yeah, saving my first kiss was DEFINATLY worth it. Eventually we pulled apart for air.

"We have to get back, they might think we got eaten by zombies." Percy said.

"Zombies?" I asked, completely forgetting about the apocalypse because of the kiss. Percy looked at me like I was crazy.

"Oh yeah, zombies" I laughed nervously. And then I remembered I was still straddling Percy. I blushed madly and got off my fiance. Percy laughed.

Moments later we resurfaced. We walked back to the house hand in hand talking about where we would move to post-Apocalypse.

When we walked in Thalia walked up right to me and looked SO worried.

"Where have you been?! I thought you were in trouble! Katie and I were about to go looking for you guys?!"

"Percy proposed." I whispered so only she could here.

"Oh, nevermind then." Thalia went to go sit down again.

"How is our 17-year-old?" Jason asked jokingly.

"Your so old" came from a 16-year-old Leo.

"I am awesome! And shut up Leo, you aren't far behind." I said in a content voice. Weird it doesn't sound like i'm mad at Leo.

"Hush, they don't know that." Leo said in a quiet, joking, manner. I grabbed Percy's arm and walked towards the couch. We sat down, and I sat on my legs, leaning into Percy's shoulder. Thalia smirked at me. I rolled my eyes in reply. We have known each other for so long we can talk with our eyes.

_Annabeth, nice._

_Wow, Thalia, Wow._

_Did you get some?_

_NO! Perv!_

_You want it don't you?_

_I only got engaged. NO SEX!_

_You know you want it._

"Pervert!" Shit, I said that out loud...

"Whats wrong?" Percy gave me a worried expression.

"Nothing" I said, my cheeks burned with embarrassment from my outburst.

"Should we tell them?" Percy whispered against my ear. I shivered.

"Let's get rings first." I whispered back. He nodded and wrapped his arm around my shoulders.

"Look at the happy couple!" Jason cheered, "Percy, don't let me forget. I need to talk to you later."

"Okay, also Annabeth and I need to talk to all of you as well. Jayden, is there a big table we can sit around?"

"Yeah dining room" Jayden pointed to a room with the corner of a teak table poking around the corner and into our view.

"I'll make hot cocoa, Annabeth, wanna help?" Thalia asked. I nodded and left Percy's arms.

"So, did yo make out after he proposed?" Thalia asked, wiggling her eyebrows. I turned a bright red and she giggled.

"You did!" I nodded.

"He's like us Thalia. He's your uncles lost son." I whispered to her.

"Holy Sh-

She almost dropped the cup. I grabbed the cup and her hands.

"Careful." I said. Everyone filed in as Thalia and I finished the cocoa's. I sat next to Percy. My hands were around my mug that was sitting on the table. Percy took one of my hands and began.

"So Annabeth and I need to tell you guys someone." Percy started.

"Jayden found a phone that dropped out of a zombie's pocket."- I took the phone from my pocket and put it on the table-" It's been off throughout the apocalypse so it has battery left. There was a message found on the phone and well I know who it belonged to." I explained. Tears formed in my eyes.

"Whose phone is it?" Jason asked.

"My fathers" My voice broke. Jason looked down. I turned the phone on to show them the message.

"I am Fredrick Chase." My dad' voice played through the beat up phone "My wife is a scientist. She was on the team that came up with a vaccine. She showed it to me. Somehow, I could tell what it would do. The vaccine will create a Zombie Apocalypse. She won't believe me and the government is forcing me to become a test subject. I was almost able to create an anti-virus. It is on computer 1123 in HQ. HQ is under the Hoover Dam. The file the anti-virus is under is named Annabeth Chase+. Whoever hears this, it's up to you to save the world from total annihilation." The message ended and Thalia and I were in tears. Jason's eyes were watery.

"So, there's a cure?" Leo was the first to talk.

"No Leo. Did you not hear Mr. Chase, _almost_ a cure. Key word there _almost_" Jacob face palmed.

"Oh." Leo murmured.

"So, when are we leaving?" Ash asked.

"Don't forget, Cat still has a slight concussion. We can't travel until that's fixed." Will reminded the group.

"Okay, so when will that be healed?" responded Alli.

"A day or so." Will said.

"Than it's settled, we leave in three days." Leo rubbed his hands together. Thalia gulped down the rest of her cocoa.

"We need to pack, and look at maps so we can plan where to go and where to stay. Jayden, do you have a vehicle?" I said about to stand up and get a map.

"I have a motorcycle and half a room full of gas. I have three months worth of food, a room of guns and ammunition among other weapons." I nodded my head and left. I walked back with a map in my hands.

"I made this awhile back, It's detailed with big hotels and some places to eat or raid." I said, unrolling the mass of paper.

"We are here."-"I pointed toa place in Tennessee. Percy and I need to stop off here."-" I pointed to a city a mile away-"But we can go there tomorrow morning. Our goal for the first day will be to get to here, Fayetteville, Arkansas. There is a hotel there that we can stay at. The place is somewhat out-of-the-way and there shouldn't be too many flesh eaters. We can plan the rest when we get to Fayetteville." I said rolling up my map and ending the meeting. Percy went to talk to Jayden about who knows what with Jason. I went to sit on the couch. After five minutes Percy walked in and sat next to me.

"Jayden says we can go up to the roof. It's flat so we can lay up there." Percy said. I nodded and we got up from our spot and got two blankets and one pillow. I know LUXURY! We got to the roof and laid out one of the blankets. Percy set down the pillow and rested his head on it before pulling me into him. I laid my head onto his arm and covered us with the blanket.

"It's almost as beautiful as you out here" Percy whispered, as if talking loudly would take away the beauty.

"Yeah, one of the good things that came from the apocalypse is the pollution is almost gone. So, we can see the stars now." I whispered back in the same tone.

"What other good thing could have come out of this?" Percy asked.

"I met you." I whispered before lightly kissing him. Percy pulled me closer and rubbed my back. We laid like that for awhile until Percy had an accident.

Percy and I stretched in sync but his thumb got caught on the bottom of my shirt pulling it up, over my head. I was left in a black lacy bra. I blushed madly reaching for my shirt. Percy held it out of my reach.

"Why do you have this in the middle of an Apocalypse?" Percy asked pulling on one of the straps.

"Um, I borrowed it because, I needed one." I said my blush deepened. Percy Pushed down on my abdomen, pushing me to the floor. He leaned his upper body over me and whispered in husky voice.

"You should keep it, I like it"

If possible my blush got even deeper as Percy kissed me. The kiss was like the underwater kiss, but with more passion. We broke apart for air and Percy gave me my shirt back. We laid back down and fell asleep, looking at the stars.

**TADA! It's log because I have been away for quite a while! I love those of you who love my story, and I am sorry to those who do not. If you don't like it then tell me, but in a nice way please. I am creative enough to fix stuff. I love you all, Yes even you my little hater!**

**Please review follow and favorite!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Annabeth's POV**

I awoke to grunts and moans. And a hell of a lot of sun. I cracked my eyes open to see Percy. I was sleeping in his arms. I sighed. Then I remembered what happened last night. A grin spread on my face. Then I looked around, my face fell.

The house was surrounded by zombies.

"Shit." I muttered. I shook Percy awake. He saw the zombies and stayed silent. Percy pointed to a trap door atop the roof. We climbed through it and into the house. Quietly we woke everyone up and gathered in the living room.

"Okay, I was going to wait for you guys to figure this out on your own, but we don't have time for that. Nico, Thalia, Jason, Leo, Travis, Conner, Cat, Katie, Piper, Hazel, Frank, Jacob, Will, Ash, Alli, Percy and I are Demi-gods. We are half god half human. I don't know who all of your parents are, but you are demi-gods. Percy, Son of Poseidon. I am daughter of Athena. Thalia, Zeus. Jason, since you're her brother, son of Zeus. Nico, it's obvious, son of Hades. That's all I know. The reason I am telling you this is because demi-gods have special powers. Percy can control water because he is a son of Poseidon. Have you ever wondered why I am such a good strategist? Thalia can control the winds. Stuff like that. You need to know this because outside, there are hundreds of zombies. If you know who your godly parent is please tell us." I completed. They need to know.

"I am son of Apollo" Jacob said. And all at once people got claimed. A glowing sign of a god was above all of the demigod's heads. And all at once the gods took responsibility for their children.

Leo- Hephaestus

Travis and Conner-Hermes

Cat, Ash, and Alli- Athena

Katie- Demeter

Piper- Aphrodite

Frank- Ares

Hazel- Hades

Will- Apollo

**I know it's all Greek. But it's all going to be Greek because otherwise it will get MUCH to confusing. So, bear with me! Also, I mentioned Tyson earlier in the story, I forgot about him this whole time, so just pretend that he was never story. I'm surprised no one corrected me on that.**

The mortals stared at us wide eyed.

"Well my life makes sense now." Cat whispered.

"Yeah." Ash and Alli said in unison. Suddenly I blacked out.

**Percy's POV**

"Yeah" Alli and Ash said. Then I saw Annabeth's head drop and her knee's buckle. Shit. I have seen this before.

Annabeth's head rose and her eyes looked the same but were slightly glowing. Her hair turned brown at the roots and, like children on slides, the color slid to the tips of her hair. Her posture changed and she spoke.

But in a different voice.

"Children. I am not Annabeth."

"Lady Athena." Thalia kneeled. "Athena" began to talk again.

"I am Annabeth's mother, Athena. Cat, Ashley, and Allison, I am sorry for not claiming you earlier. Anyway, the zombies were created to help humanity. But they were an experiment that went wrong. I'm assuming you know this. But what you don't know is something I will tell you. None of you can tell Annabeth. There is one thing they needed to make the cure that was unavailable. The blood of a Chase. Annabeth is a Chase. You won't need a drop of blood either. Annabeth, Annabeth must die if humanity is to be saved." The goddess' eyes got teary, "Percy, I know this is hard on you. Your dad told me how you feel about her. But if you are to save the world, my daughter must be sacrificed. You need to rid yourself of your fatal flaw. Loyalty is good but you cannot put the life of a friend over the world. I know this is hard for all of you, Annabeth is a wonderful girl. But she must be sacrificed. None of you can tell this to Annabeth. She will isolate herself from the rest of the group to keep you from missing her more. But I want her to spend her last moments among friends. Now I must bid you goodbye."

I wiped away a stray tear that fell. Her hair color turned blonde again and she sunk to the ground. Annabeth, passed out. I carried her to a room. We had all forgotten about the zombies outside. But when I looked out the window, they were all gone.

A gift from a goddess.

A curse from a goddess.

I walked back into the room where everyone was at. Cat was the first to talk.

"Why Annabeth." She said, tears were rolling down her face.

"Because, out of all of us, she is the strongest. She can handle the worst pain. That's why she hasn't been infected yet. I haven't told any of you this yet but, when Luke died. Annabeth was bitten. I was scared as hell that she was going to turn. But a week later, Percy arrived and she was still human. Annabeth is immune. She is the only one who is immune. That's why it has to be her." Thalia's Eyes were dead serious.

"Annabeth is the cure." Thalia's voice rang out amongst the room. You could hear a pin drop.

"What?" I asked her. Why hadn't Annabeth told me?

"Have you seen the scar on her shoulder?" We all nodded, "How do you think she got it. It looks like a bite mark. She didn't tell anyone because she was scared to death you would mark her as an outcast, or fear her. She was scared she would be tested on. She was scared she would never be loved. Percy, you let her experience the one thing she desired. Give it to her at the very end." Thalia finished and everyone started packing up to leave. I went into Annabeth's room and sat by her bed.

Annabeth stirred in her sleep and opened her eyes. I saw her beautiful grey eyes. They were so full of life. But they wouldn't be for much longer.

Because Annabeth has been condemned to death.

**So, Sorry I haven't updated in a while. But here it is. I LOVE YOU ALL! Please review favorite and follow!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Percy's POV**

I looked into Annabeth's face, trying to memorize every single detail. Her high cheek bones, tan complexion, the scar above her eyebrow, her full pink lips, how her hair fell into her face, everything. Annabeth was the most breathtaking beauty to have ever walked this, now dead, earth. Her grey eyes sparkled with happiness when she saw me. Sadness overwhelmed my entire being. But I put on a mask and hid it all for this magnificent, goddess. Not even the goddess of beauty could compare with her.

"I love you." I whispered and caressed her cheek.

"I love you too." She said back happiness glowed off of her, making me forget her fate momentarily. We walked outside and saw a new member.

A petite girl with dark blue eyes was standing near the door. She had long silky black hair tied into pigtails. She was wearing a purple tank top, denim shorts and a long open white coat that reached her knees and the sleeves were rolled up to her elbows. Strapped to her waist under the coat were two black swords with blue hilts.

I pulled Annabeth closer and took out riptide.

"Who are you?" I asked in a serious tone. Her eyes widened in surprise.

"Sorry Luna, This is Percy, our leader. He is just a little shaken up from this morning." Thalia explained to Luna.

I lowered my sword.

"I am Luna, and I wish to join you. I heard talking as I was walking down the street so I followed it to this house, I peeked through a hole in the metal covering the window and saw a woman with brown hair and glowing grey eyes that looked a lot like her" she pointed at Annabeth.

"Um the only one with grey eyes here is Annabeth, you must have mistaken her hair color for brown because of the shadows." I said.

"No, I- "She was quiet when she saw the look I was giving her, _Go along with it I will explain later._

"Well if you are going to be traveling with us there is some things you need to know…" Annabeth started to explain the demi god stuff along with the cure and everything else.

When Annabeth finished Luna's eyes glowed green and she spoke in an ancient voice.

_To save the world she must risk it all_

_Athena's daughter will take the fall_

_The leader's choice may end the world_

_Susan Chase's wish will be unfurled_

"Th-that was a prophecy." Annabeth said.

"Athena's daughter?" Cat, Ashley, and Alli said at the same time. Fear laced their every word, they are starting to doubt Athena.

"Don't worry, I am the daughter of the prophecy." Annabeth said quietly, but everyone could hear.

"Don't say that, we will meet another daughter of Athena." I said, holding her by the shoulders.

"But I am immune. This scar on my shoulder was a zombie bite. It has to be me." Annabeth said, I pulled her close.

"But in the case that it isn't you can you not shut yourself off from the world. I would miss you more if I didn't spend every second with you." I whispered in Annabeth's ear. She nodded. I let a tear fall.

**Luna's POV**

When I gained consciousness Annabeth stared at me wide eyed.

"Th-that was a prophecy." She said.

"Athena's daughter?" Cat, Ashley, and Alli said at the same time. Fear laced their every word they said.

"Don't worry, I am the daughter of the prophecy." Annabeth said quietly, but everyone could hear.

"Don't say that, we will meet another daughter of Athena." Percy held her by the shoulders trying to comfort her. Are they together?

"But I am immune. This scar on my shoulder was a zombie bite. It has to be me." Annabeth said, Percy pulled her into a loving embrace.

Percy whispered inaudible things in to Annabeth's ear.

"So, uh, what are your guys' names?"

"Thalia, daughter of Zeus." A girl with short black hair and tan skin. She was wearing a black tank top paired with black denim shorts and a leather jacket. She seemed the type that would wear black make up if it were available in the world now. Over her shoulder was a quiver filled with silver arrows. In her hand was a silver bow with tree branch designs on the shaft. And a silver dagger was strapped to her waist.

"Nico, son of Hades." A black haired black eyed pale boy. He was tall and thin. He paired a black t-shirt and baggy black jeans. A black sword was strapped to his waist. The hilt had a large black jewel on the base.

"Jason son of Zeus." Jason was tall blonde and tan. His startling blue eyes matched Thalia's. A small scar was just above his lip. He was clothed with a purple shirt and white knee-length shorts. He had no weapon but he was twirling a coin in his hand.

"Piper daughter of Aphrodite." She had long brown hair that was tied in a braid over her shoulder. Her kaleidoscope eyes watched me. Her complexion suggested Cherokee blood ran in her veins. A black sports bra could be seen under her white tank top. Covering her arms was a white open hoodie. She was wearing blue denim shorts. Strapped to her waist was a dagger that reflected everything. I swear I saw something move that wasn't human on the dagger but that thought was soon dispersed.

"Cat, daughter of Athena." Her blonde hair was long and in a high ponytail except for her side bangs. Her blue eyes somehow were able to capture any blue thing on the earth. She was wearing a pink sports bra and a black open hoodie paired with black denim shorts. Strapped to her side was a long silver sword. The hilt was decorated with swirls of blue gems. She had a California tan but looked like she was not from a place with a lot of sun.

"Alli daughter of Athena." She was wearing a light blue t-shirt that said come to the Nerd side, we have video games and blue jeans. Her hair was long and honey-brown. She wasn't very tan but she wasn't pale either. She had the same eyes as Cat. Strapped to her hip was a large kitchen knife. And in her hand was a… frying pan?!

"Ash, daughter of Athena." Covering her body was a black tank top and a leather studded vest. Her black denim shorts were ripped a little on the edges. Her dark brown hair was shoulder length. She shared her eye color with Alli and Cat. Strapped to her back was a rocket launcher. On her hips was a smaller gun and a katana. Strapped to her bicep was a hunting knife. And strapped to her ankles were throwing knives. And she was wearing a belt with a bag full of objects that I couldn't see. Was that a grenade sticking out?!

"Leo son of Hephaestus." He was wearing a red shirt and black jeans. He had a elfish face with a troublemaker smile plastered to it. He had no weapon but he was wearing a tool belt. His hair was short, curly and brown.

"Travis and Conner sons of Hermes." Two boys said in unison. They looked the same with brown eyes and blonde hair. They was wearing a troublemaker smile. But one was taller than the other by a few inches. The taller one was wearing a dark blue shirt and the shorter one was wearing an orange shirt with the letters CHB on it. Both wore black pants. And in their hands were silver swords. They kept hitting each other's legs with the flat of their swords subtlety.

"Katie daughter of Demeter." A small girl with brown hair and brown eyes said. She was wearing a flowery shirt and blue jeans. Strapped to her site was a silver dagger. In her hand was a potting shovel.

What is with these weapons? They are either strange like a shovel or frying pan, really expensive looking like Cat's Sword, or explosive like well like Ash.

"I'm Frank, son of Ares." A big muscly guy with a baby face said. His dark brown hair was cut in a military style. His shirt was dark grey and he wore black jeans. In his hand he held a spear with a tooth as a point. The staff of the weapon was gold with battle designs on it.

"Hazel daughter of Pluto." A young girl with chocolate brown skin said. Her curly dark brown hair was long and in a over the shoulder braid, like Piper. Her shirt was black that said 1940's rule, her jeans were a faded grey. Strapped to her hip was a golden cavalry sword. **(Is that the color of it or is it silver. Tell me in a review and I will change it if I am wrong!)**

"Will son of Apollo" A blonde guy with brown eyes said. He was wearing a light blue V-neck shirt and white shorts that ended at the knees. In his and was a first aid kit rather than a weapon. I looked at the kit questioningly.

"Will is our resident doctor, we can't afford to lose him so he doesn't fight. I'm Jacob, son of Apollo by the way." A brown haired guy said. His eyes were a warm chocolate brown and his hair was messy and just long enough to get in his eyes. He was wearing no shirt and black jeans. Dang, this guy has abs. In his hand was a small gun and on his hip was a silver sword with a black hilt.

"Jarren, the rest of us aren't demi gods except for Percy and Annabeth." A brown haired guy said. His eyes were brown and his shirt was dark grey. He was wearing faded jeans. Strapped to his hip was a steel dagger.

"Juniper." A woman with long silky brown hair said. Her green eyes reminded me of the forest. She was wearing a green dress. The woman held no weapon. But her pale skin seemed to have a tint of green.

"Juniper is a tree nymph. And I am a satyr. Grover, nice to meet you." A boy with curly red hair said. His eyes were a brown. He was wearing a green shirt that said Save The Planet and true to his word he wasn't wearing pants but covering his lower body was fur. And instead of feet he had two hooves. In his hand was a wooded baseball bat.

"Jayden." A tall guy with black hair that got into his eyes said. I couldn't see his eyes so his eye color remains unknown. He was wearing a brown graphic shirt and blue jeans. In his hand was a shot gun.

"I am Percy, son of Poseidon." The guy that was holding Annabeth said his black hair was messy and his eyes were bright sea-green like he was hit by radiation or something. The bronze sword that was pointed at me earlier was nowhere to be seen. His V-neck shirt was dark green. His grey shorts ended at the knee. Covering his arms was a grey open hoodie.

"Annabeth, daughter of Athena." Annabeth said. Her hair was blonde and her eyes were a stormy grey. She was wearing a black sports bra and a white hoodie. Her white denim shorts were blood splattered. Strapped to her hip was a single bronze dagger.

**The reason hardly anyone has blood on them is because they are wearing clean clothes. Is there anyone I missed? No? Okay! I was going to end it here but the chapter is mostly introductions so, not happening.**

**Annabeth's POV**

I am going to die.

I was hoping to survive this world, but I can't. I must die.

"We have to leave and continue on our journey. Luna, can you ride with Annabeth. I'll ride with Leo." Percy announced. Soon we departed to the vehicles after everything was packed.

Luna climbed on behind me.

"So, where are we going?" She asked me.

"Hoover dam, there is a cure there that we must get to." I answered back.

"There's a cure?" She asked in disbelief.

"Yes, but from what we know, no one else can get to it but us." I answered, starting the engine of the four wheeler.

"Let's go!" I shouted to everyone and drove out.

Music blasted from my speakers that were connected to my IPod.

We drove and drove until we stumbled upon a hoard of zombies. It seemed as though they were trying to get into a house that screaming was coming from.

**I know it's been awhile! I am so sorry for that! But the next chapter is here at last! This one is over 2,000 words because I took so long to update! This isn't one of my good chapters though, sorry for that. **

**Sweet Cynthia, I hope this is good! **

**Everyone I have an announcement to make, Luna was sent in by Sweet Cynthia so yeah, there you go!**

**Please review favorite and follow!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Annabeth's POV**

There was screaming coming from inside the house. Something about the sound of the screaming was familiar. But I couldn't remember what is was from. I was the first to stop their vehicle and run into the zombies. Luna followed close behind me. I ran in quiet so I didn't attract the zombies. Well it's a good thing the radio ran out of battery or we would have been ambushed. I reached the edge of the hoard and my dagger was unsheathed.

_Thump_

Went the first zombies head. I didn't want to kill them because we were close to the cure, but I had no choice. I sliced at the next ones throat. Another one stood in my way. He was a tall man. A bloodied and tattered tie was around his neck. So, he was a business man. I grabbed the tie and yanked it down. The zombie lost balance and fell forward, his face landed on my knife and thus ending his life. Another one and another one went down their heads rolling. Until I spotted two smaller zombies, in life they couldn't be more than seven. One of them turned to me. I was met with brown eyes. They were no longer full of life but glazed over as if in a daze. Matthew, my little brother. That meant the other one was his twin, Bobby. Tears rushed to my eyes. I couldn't kill them.

I grabbed the back of their tattered and bloody shirts and hauled them away from the hoard. They fought and tried to bite me. But my grip was firm and they couldn't turn around. Percy gave me a confused look.

"I need rope. I can't kill them and none of you will do it for me. They are my little brothers." My voice broke. Percy nodded in understanding and ran away from the fight to retrieve some rope. After tying them up I deposited them in a hole near the edge of the street. Then I ran back into battle.

_Slash, Splat, Slash, Splat_

That's what it sounded like as I killed the zombies. I would slash their heads off and their blood would splatter onto me. A new found rage came over me as I thought about my sweet innocent brother's fate. Sure I didn't know them well because I ran away so early in their lives. But in the short months I knew them I grew to love the two kids.

I came across a zombie that was stronger than the rest. He grabbed my wrist before the dagger killed him. His grip was tight. He brought my arm up to his face and I screamed. Percy and I locked eyes as the zombies' teeth pierced my skin. Before a chunk could be taken out of my arm a bronze sword took the zombies head off.

I cried out in pain. Even though it was a minor wound, a zombie bite hurt worse than a bullet wound.

"WILL!" Percy screamed through the chaos. Jason saw me, and then my bleeding arm. His eyes widened. His body surged forward as Percy killed anything that tried to get near me.

The world slowed down. I gasped in pain. My legs buckled and I fell to the floor. I gasped for air on the warm, hard asphalt. My cries of agony filled the battle. All of my friends fought harder once they heard me. A new found power was found in the rage they felt.

Tears filled my eyes. My screams of agony stopped and were replaced my broken sobs. My body shook as my cells fought the virus. Jason scooped me up and carried me to Will.

"Annabeth are you okay?" Jason asked me. But his voice sounded far off. I didn't answer.

"Will! Annabeth's hurt!" Jason yelled. But his voice was fading. The edges of my vision were turning black. I could barely hear Will when he spoke.

"Where? What happened?" He asked.

"Her arm, a zombie got it." Jason sounded like he was talking through water. I caught a glimpse of Percy fighting, he looked like a machine built to kill.

My body shuttered and sweat covered every inch of my skin. I could feel my cells go into overdrive as they fought through the disease.

"Oh my god, it's already started to heal. She is amazing. Her body is fighting the virus. I need a wet towel. We need to cool her off or she will die of overheating." Will told Jason. Then he looked towards me. I could barely see his face as the blackness clamed most of my vision.

"Annabeth, stay with me." He said. But I couldn't fight it. My body was over loaded with pain. I blacked out.

**Will's POV**

Annabeth's body was shaking. Her eyes closed. She was out of consciousness. My worry was directed towards Annabeth's wellbeing because she was the only one here other than me that could heal. But then I remembered Jacob was a son of Apollo as well as me.

Jason returned with the cold damp piece of torn shirt. It was all we had due to the state the world was in.

"Go get Jacob, I need his help." I ordered. Jason left to find Jacob amongst the crowd. I cleaned the wound to reduce infection. Water was poured onto the bloody mess. I noticed a green liquid leaking out of the wound. It was like her body was forcing the virus out of her system! I collected a small vile of the green stuff in case it was the true form of the virus. Which was possible because it was green and there isn't any natural substance that will leak out of the body that color. We could test the cure on it. When I dabbed the wound with cotton and alcohol Annabeth flinched.

"What do you need me for?" Jacob asked from next to me.

"Annabeth was bitten, help me clean the wound." I ordered.

"What's that green stuff coming out of her arm?" The boy questioned as I looked over the rest of her body for injuries. By now I was sure of the answer.

Without looking away from her leg (Since I was inspecting it) I told him, "The virus."

"It's building up. I'll look over the rest of her body you take care of her arm." Jacob said. I looked over at her arm, and true enough the green liquid was dripping from her arm and onto the cement.

I cursed under my breath and cleaned the wound. I continuously flushed water onto the wound. Hazel, who I kept from fighting was bringing purified water from the small creek just off the road to me. Although it was just watery mud flowing in a directed path then a creek.

Finally the fighting stopped and everyone came over to see what was happening.

**Cat's POV**

I has sliced the head of the last zombie off before turning around. I wasn't prepared for what I saw.

Annabeth, the strongest person I knew, was lying near the truck. Both of her arms were extended to her sides forming a cross. Her body was shaking as if she was having a seizure. Blood and a green liquid oozed out of a gash that looked like a bite mark. Jacob and Will were operating on her. I ran towards them with wide eyes.

The next thing I saw left me scarred.

On his knees Percy broke down. Tears rushed down his face in rivers. Percy held his head in his hands and sobbed because the girl he loved was hurt, bitten by a zombie no less.

"She is like me, don't worry." A voice spoke calmly behind me. Percy's sobs ceased.

"She is a daughter of Athena and Fredrick Chase, just like me. My little sister." Her low chuckle sounded monstrous in my ears.

Everyone looked up with wide eyes, tears rushed down their faces. Their eyes were settled behind me.

I looked back. A woman with long blond hair stood. Her hair was held in a high ponytail but it still reached below her lower back. Her light grey eyes glowed with evil. She glared at Annabeth. Her red tank top hugged her body. It showed off her too big to be real chest. Her blue shorts were shorter than the sluts that attended my older sister's high school before everything ever wore. Her face was cruel. She looked like Annabeth but older, taller, and cruel looking. On her feet were black platform stilettoes.

"Thanks, for saving me." She said, her voice calm and full of malice. She flicked blood off of her dagger. The dagger was like a twin to the one Annabeth used.

"Aw, look at my little sister. She is all grown up." The woman took the tip of her finger and jutted Annabeth's unconscious face up so she could look at it. Thalia and Jason were frozen. Will was still trying to clean the wound.

"Stop that, it will clean itself. That's what it's doing right now. Just leave it be." She ordered Will. Will stopped and backed away from Annabeth.

The bleeding stopped as well as the flow of the green liquid. The wound started to close up. Annabeth groaned. Her eyes fluttered open.

"Pe-rcy" Annabeth said weakly. Percy heard her and rushed to her side. Percy took Annabeth's hand into his.

"Hey, I'm here." Percy said softly to his girlfriend.

"Aw, look little Annie has herself a boyfriend" Annabeth's sister mocked.

Annabeth shot up and got to her feet. She looked around until her eyes settled on her sister. Annabeth took a step back. Her eyes widened in terror.

"W-Winry?" Annabeth stuttered. Everything about her spelled fear.

"Hello, Annie." Winry said.

"You should be dead. The virus killed prisoners first. Why are you here?" Annabeth took another step back.

"Well after I got caught for trying to kill you, I stayed in solitary confinement for quite a few years. When the zombies came around, well, it was easy to escape." Annabeth's sister said sinisterly. This woman, tried to kill Annabeth?

Finally the fear escaped her eyes. The strong Annabeth I knew came back. Her gaze hardened. She stood up straight and walked towards Winry.

"You. How dare you ruin my life! After your pathetic attempt of a murder, dad was furious with me for getting you sent to jail! He blamed me! You ruined my life! You are the reason I left! YOU MADE EVERYONE HATE ME! AND NOW YOU COME BACK! I SWEAR ON THE RIVER OF STYX IF YOU DO NOT LEAVE ME AND MY FRIENDS ALONE I WILL KILL YOU!" Annabeth screamed.

"Now, Now. Is that any way to treat someone that can die in your place for the cure? In case you have forgotten, I am immune too." Winry said.

**HEY WOULD YOU LOOK AT THAT! ANNABETH MIGHT NOT DIE! And what? She has a sister? What an interesting plot twist! So how did you like it! I enjoyed this chapter, it is one of my favorites! Thank you so much for sticking with this story! I was rereading it and I just wanted to hide under a rock for the rest of my life. It really sucked. But I hope my writing skills have improved with this chapter. I Love you guys!**

**Yours truly,**

**WiseGirl210**


	15. Chapter 15

**Percy's POV**

A look of shock displayed on Annabeth's face.

"Wait, so Annabeth might not have to die?" I ask Winry.

"Yes, if I take her place. But what makes you think I will do that?" Winry's eyes settle on me. A fierce glare contorted all of her features into something intimidating. Although, Thalia's glare might be scarier.

"Because she is you little sister. And so you can atone for your sins." Thalia's voice joined the conversation. A death glare was posted on the daughter of Zeus' face.

"But I don't feel any remorse. In fact I feel regret for failing to kill her." Winry's gaze was held by Thalia, "Oh, does Thalia remember me?" Winry laughed. She was enjoying this. What a sadistic little bi-

"What do you want, Winry?" Annabeth asked her sister.

"I want to stay with you guys. It's hard to be on your own during this. Food is hard to come by." A smile played on the older sister's lips.

Annabeth thought it over. Gears were turning in my head. Annabeth might not have to die. Winry needs to stay.

I grab Annabeth's arm and pull her to the side.

**Winry's POV**

Truth be told, I love my little sister. I wasn't really going to kill her. My plan was to teach her how to survive because Athena told me early on what was to become of the world. I knew she needed to hate me. Because I knew I was going to die in her place. If she loved me like a sister would, than she would most definitely not let me die.

Percy dragged Annabeth to the side of the road to decide what to do with me. I looked to the side and saw to younger zombies tied up in a hole.

"What the?" I walked over and was about to kill them when I heard Annabeth yell.

"NO!" Soon my younger sister was shielding the zombies while her boyfriend held my dagger arm back.

"What are you doing, they are _zombies_. Just because they are kids doesn't mean they won't kill." I look down into my sister's face. She has gotten very pretty over the years. In no words could I say how proud I am.

"They are our little brothers." Annabeth's voice was stern. My eyes widened and I dropped my dagger. Annabeth caught it with ease and skill.

"We have brothers?" I whispered. My sister's eyes softened.

"Yes, Bobby and Mathew. " She smiled. Crap, I let my guard down. I regained my menacing composure that I learned after years of watching people in the prison. I snatched my dagger out of Annabeth's hand and walked away from the two boys.

"What's your decision?" I asked the couple.

"You can stay." Annabeth said with anger in her words. If only she knew… _NO SHE CAN'T KNOW YOU DIMWIT! _The rational voice in my head said.

"Okay, well then let's go." My voice was cocky even to my ears. I walked in the direction of the vehicles. Everyone introduced themselves.

"Wow, 22 of you. That's quite a feat, Annie." I smirked at my little sister.

"Just ride with the Stolls." She muttered before climbing on a four wheeler.

Percy tied the twin zombies to the bed pickup truck. Well it was more of a small version of a monster truck. But hey I don't know what that's called?

Percy climbed onto the four wheeler that Annabeth sat on. His arms wrapped around her waist. A wave of protectiveness washed over me. If he hurts her I'll-

I can't do anything. I looked at the ground and let a look of sadness pass over my face quickly, before looking back up with intimidating eyes.

I climbed into a truck. The two blonde haired brothers climbed in after me. Travis took the wheel and unrolled all of the windows.

"Let's go!" Percy yelled before everyone drove off.

**Thalia's POV**

Why is she even here? When we were younger I had met Winry three times. She was never pleasant to be around. And now when we are put through hell, the universe adds her too? It just doesn't seem right!

"Hey, calm down Thalia." Nico's soft voice whispered in my ear as we drove down the road. I let a tear escape my eyes as I think of Annabeth's older sister and all she did.

_Flash Back_

_Annabeth ran through my front door with tears in her eyes. The little three year old was scared out of her mind. Jason and I ran towards her and gathered her in a hug._

"_What's wong Anniebef?" My two year old brother asked. Tears were still in his eyes from the stapler backfired. The dummy tried to eat a stapler and now his lip is bleeding._

"_Thalia!" Annabeth cried in my arms, "My sistew Winwy twied to kiw me." She whispered. My eyes widened. Winry?! Well she is kind of mean._

"_Hey Anniebeth, it'll be alwight! I am hewe now, so don't wowwy!" I said to her. My three year old voice was shining through._

"_Okay." She said and ran to the kitchen. After climbing on one of the stools Annabeth looked at me with her big grey eyes that were full of sorrow and fear. I waddled over to the pantry to retrieve the cookies. And we just sat there eating cookies as Annabeth told me about her sister and the knife._

**Annabeth's POV**

I tried not to think about my sister in the truck. Instead I thought of Percy's warm arms around my waist. I thought of the cure. I thought about the road and where it would take me. I thought about the very essence of life. Anything but my sister. Somehow she wiggled her way into my thoughts.

Percy had his arms around me to protect me from her (and to stay on the vehicle). She might die for the cure. Wherever the road takes me, when I stop, she will be there. The essence of my life was almost demolished by her and that knife. It isn't fair!

Why after all of these years must she come back?

A stray tear flew off my face do to the fast speeds I was going. The tear sparkled in the sun. Percy saw it.

"What's wrong? Is it your sister?" He asked me, concern flowed from his voice and into my ear.

"Why. Why is the world like this? Why is it a dead wasteland? Why, when the world turned into the fiery pits of hell was she added to top off the flames and create an explosion?" I ask him. More tears fell from my eyes. Percy's arms tightened around me.

"I don't know." He sounded sad, worried, scared.

"How about you let me drive. You have been a driver for as long as I have known you." He whispered after a while of silence. I pulled over to the side of the road. Everyone mimicked my actions.

"What are you doing Annabeth?" Thalia asked.

"We are taking a break we have been driving for hours." And with that I stretched my hands into the air. Percy walked towards me. His arms snaked around my waist and hugged me tight. I wrapped my arms around his neck and breathed in his scent. Even during the apocalypse he smells like the sea used to.

He released me from his hold and held my arm and traced the bite mark left on my wrist.

"I'm sorry I couldn't protect you." He voice was barely audible. His fingers continued to trace the bite mark.

"So I was right?" A voice said behind me. Percy and I both jumped.

I turned around and stared into the grey eyes that belong to my sister.

"What are you talking about?" Percy asked, his voice was deep and threatening.

"You are together." Winry concluded.

"Yeah, so." I said in an annoyed voice.

"I am just saying I was right." She said. She walked away before whispering something I couldn't hear in Percy's ear. His eyes widened. I raised an eyebrow at him before messing up his hair. We started to laugh uncontrollably.

"That is it!" I said between laughs, "The zombies have officially made us crack! We have gone crazy!"

We were still laughing like crazy when Thalia told us we had to leave.

Percy climbed on the four wheeler and I got on behind him.

I wrapped my small arms around his muscular waist. I could feel his abs through his shirt. I turned my head and rested my cheek on his back before drifting off into a dreamless sleep.

The next time I woke up the sun was out of the sky.

"Percy, what are we doing we need to get inside. Night is zombie time." I whispered. And then I looked around. We were nowhere near any buildings but I could see zombie silhouettes walking around the moment you get off the road.

"Oh my god." I whisper. Fear striking into my heart, making my body feel numb. Then I realize that the head lights are off and we are driving slowly and quietly. Looking behind us I see everyone following suit.

"We couldn't find shelter anywhere. Just stay quiet and we'll be alright." Percy whispered back.

"Leo tricked up the vehicles to be silent, didn't he?" I asked. Percy just nodded. I kiss his shoulder blade lightly. And then I am sleeping again. I am NOT lazy it's just that fighting off the disease is hard on the body.

The next time I wake from my slumber it's still dark, but we have been sighted. Someone's headlights flickered on and off.

"We will get them away, everyone just stay put." Percy yelled orders to everyone. In a flash our headlights were on and Percy kicked something that was attached to the four wheeler off. Soon we were a loud and bright distraction that the zombies came towards. Percy drove just in front of the hoard just out of the zombies reach.

We barreled into the darkness, away from the group. We drew every zombie away from our family. We drove until the zombies gave up on us and stumbled towards a mooing cow. How the cow survived this long, I will never know. Percy and I looked ahead of us and saw a city.

"By the time they get here the sun will be up." Percy said as dawn approached. Little bits of sunlight danced across Percy's face.

"Zombies can't read, we should make a sign." I say. Percy and I got to work. I found old paint in a store I think used to be Home Depot or Lowe's. I snuck in quietly without being seen by the zombie residents, and grabbed as much paint as I could carry.

We wrote in big letters,

_1 mile into the city, big bridge. Wait until noon, we will be there._

_Annabeth and Percy._

Then we walked towards the bridge.

"So where are we?" Percy asked. A big sign that said 'Welcome to Memphis' was directly ahead.

"Memphis, just inside Tennessee." I say, looking back at Percy. His green eyes captivate me.

**Percy's POV**

Ever since she said them, Winry's words play over and over in my head.

"Take care of her. I do care for my sister. I have reasons for who I am." What did she mean? She tried to kill Annabeth! I don't get it!

In order to preserve gas, Annabeth and I decide to walk the four wheeler one mile to the bridge. We put it on neutral and pushed. Annabeth insisted on raiding stores as we passed them. So we did. But on the way was a jewelry store.

"Wise Girl, let's go in." I whisper to her. She follows my gaze and sees the store. Soon the four wheeler is parked and we are looking at rings.

Some of the jewelry was blood covered and rusting. Some were broken. But one case managed to stay intact.

A case that held rings.

I grabbed a plain golden band my size and a silver ring with a small diamond her size while she stared at an owl necklace.

"Here" I whispered from behind her. My right arm was wrapped around her waist while my left slipped on her ring. It was simple, and wouldn't get in the way of fighting. She saw my band and smiled before exchanging it for a silver one.

"Now we match." She whispers holding my hand in her small nimble fingers.

"My hand looks huge compared to yours." I say with a chuckle.

"Yeah." She sighs and flips my hand so my palm is facing her and then places her hand on top of it to see just how small her hand is. She stares at her ring for a moment while I take the owl necklace from the shelf and place it around her neck.

"Isn't this stealing?" Annabeth asks me.

"No, after this, they are going to have to replace everything in here for sanitary reasons. I mean look around." She looked around and saw blood and dirt everywhere. Her head nodded and we walked out.

LINE BREAK - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

We reached the bridge when the sun was just below its highest point.

"It's around eleven o'clock." Annabeth whispers.

"One hour until we are reunited." I said relief flooded my voice. Don't get me wrong, I love being alone with Annabeth. But it makes me uneasy during the apocalypse.

Then I saw it.

A zombie, followed by another zombie. Then another. And then Annabeth and I were surrounded by a dozen of them.

"I don't think my body could handle fighting off the disease again the day after." Annabeth whispers to me. My senses go into over drive.

I slice off a head. Push my sword into the gut of another while Annabeth puts her dagger through his brains. We work as a team. One of them grabbed Annabeth by the hair and tried to pull her away, but soon found his head missing.

Annabeth was scary when she fought like this. She was strong, fast and furious. Thank the gods she is on our side and not a zombie or we would all be dead.

We were fighting on our own one minute and the next the zombies are dead with bullet wounds through the head.

Jarren's handy work.

"You're safe!" Thalia ran towards us and we were gathered in a hug.

**Hey look they are together again! I wrote a lot this chapter! It is almost 2.5X the size of the usual! (2,572 words!) I have no reason for it other than I couldn't stop writing! So please enjoy! Thank you so much for being awesome! It means a lot to me! You guys make me feel special! I got 8 reviews last time, let's try to kick it up to 12! I know you can do it and you will make an author very happy and want to update sooner! So please review favorite and follow! I love all of you! **

**Yours truly, **

**WiseGirl210**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hi you guys! You probably thought this was an update, I am sorry it's not. I have a serious caes of writer's block. I know how I am going to end the story, but I don't know how to get there. Like all the great people say The end result isn't as great as the journey. But I don't know what to do to get to the journey. So I need help. Can you please give me ideas as to what to do. My only guideline is that the group must be heading towards Hoover Dam and no curing. I have a plan for everything after the group reaches the Dam. Hell, if you want, you can even kill some people off. I just need some ideas. **

**I love you guys, thank you for being so support full throughout the whole story. You are awesome!**

**Yours truly,**

**WiseGirl210**


	17. Chapter 17

Hello my lovely readers. Before you read what is below I want you to know that I love you all so much.

I am putting this story on hiatus. Writing this story is feeling like a chore. I am getting hardly any reviews. I have so much homework. I just don't have the time, or inspiration for this story. I hate it when stories are put on hiatus too. But now I understand why it is done.

I dread sitting in front of my computer to write another chapter. I am just not wanting to update. I will probably start updating again in November, but until then I am just going to be focusing on my studies. I am so sorry that this isn't an update. Just know I WILL be back. In November.

My next update WILL be November 1. So, until then.


End file.
